Heaven and Hell
by belleoftheopera
Summary: What happens to Nathan and Rotti after they die. One-shot. Please r & r.


Nathan began to open his eyes. He couldn't believe that he could though, considering that he felt himself die. All the moments leading up to this flashed before his eyes; having been electrocuted by Rotti's henchwomen then shot by Rotti dying in Shilo's arms. When he finally did open his eyes, he noticed that he was lying in the exact same spot as before, only this time the building was completely empty. And yet, there was still garbage all over the audience floor and blood covering the snow-set stage.

As soon as he had enough strength to stand up, he could feel that he was no longer alone. He turned around and standing there in the wings was a man dressed in white. The man slowly approached Nathan. "Nathan Wallace?" the man asked smiling.

"Yes," Nathan replied rather confused. "Who are you?"

"That is not important. Now come with me if you please." Nathan followed the man as they stepped off the stage and headed for the main entrance. As soon as the man opened the doors, a blinding light flooded the room. Instead of the dark gritty world Nathan knew, there was a wonderland of bright fluffy clouds. "Nathan Wallace, welcome to Heaven. I believe you have a welcoming committee waiting for you." He gestured off to the side when standing before them was a beautiful young woman dressed in white.

"Hello Nathan," the woman said smiling.

Nathan stood there jaw dropped. "Marni?" he whispered in disbelief. Marni nodded her head. "Marni!" Nathan ran into her arms and they kissed passionately. "Oh Marni I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I've watched you and Shilo for the last seventeen years."

"I regret some of the choices I made. It's my fault all this happened."

"Don't blame yourself Nathan, you did the best you could. Everything you did was out of love."

They embraced each other some more when another figure appeared beside them. "Hello Nathan." The couple looked up and standing there was Blind Mag. She was still wearing her black and red costume from the opera, only the holes in her body where she was stabbed were missing, and instead of the empty eye sockets from before her death, she now had beautiful brown eyes that unlike her GeneCo eyes looked real.

"Mag," whispered Nathan. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Now I'm free." Together the three of them spent eternity in Heaven, watching Shilo grow up.

Meanwhile Rotti began to open his eyes. He couldn't believe that he could though, considering that he felt himself die. All the moments leading up to this flashed before his eyes; shooting Nathan before his heart gave out in front of everyone. When he finally did open his eyes, he noticed that he was lying in the exact same spot as before, only this time the building was completely empty. And yet, there was still garbage all over the audience floor and blood covering up the snow-set stage.

As soon as he had enough strength to stand up, he could feel that he was no longer alone. He turned around and standing there in the wings was a man dressed in red. The man slowly approached Rotti. "Rotti Largo?" the man asked scowling.

"Yes," Rotti replied rather confused. "Who are you?"

"That is not important. Now come with me if you please." Rotti followed the man as they stepped off the stage and headed for the main entrance. As soon as the man opened the doors, a blinding light flooded the room. Right outside was a fiery inferno far worse than the hellhole of the real world. "Rotti Largo, welcome to Hell."

Rotti stood there jaw dropped. "You have got to be f***ing kidding me!" he finally shouted. "I spend the rest of my life waiting for death in order to be reunited with Marni, only for us to be separated for all eternity?" He pointed his middle finger to the sky looking up. "F*** you Nathan Wallace! F*** you to Hell!"

"Actually that's impossible." Rotti looked down and turned to the man in red. "You see, it is impossible for anyone to leave Heaven or Hell under any circumstances. Nathan is stuck up there in Heaven, so there's no way he can be f***ed to Hell."

Rotti just stared at the man. After several seconds of awkward silence, Rotti finally spoke up quietly and calmly. "F*** you."


End file.
